


Dear Harry Potter

by Elizabeth01Prince



Series: Potions and Letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Letters, M/M, Sequel, magical bonding, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth01Prince/pseuds/Elizabeth01Prince
Summary: ***The Sequel to "Dear Severus Snape"Contains the letters that Severus wrote to Harry, but never sent, as well as their lives a few years after getting together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I included Harry's original letters as well as Snape's point of view. Hopefully this makes everything a little less confusing for you guys. Dear Harry Potter will have some of the letters Snape wrote but never sent in Dear Severus Snape. It will also have other things. After the first few chapters, I'll pick up where the last story left off, and you'll get to read about Draco and George's wedding, Blaise and Ginny's Relationship, Hermione and Ron's daughter, and of course, Harry and Snape. These first few chapters will be fairly short, but they will eventually get longer.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I never thought I would say this, but I miss you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I tried my best. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, even when Dumbledore told me too._

_I watch your memories in the pensive everyday, unable to stop thinking about you, unable to stop thinking about the war, unable to stop thinking about my mother._

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to convince everyone that you're not a Death Eater. I'll keep trying though, I promise. They were unable to find your body after the war, but I will make sure it's found. You will have a proper funeral._

_You know, I thought the nightmares would stop after the war. I thought I'd stop dreaming about Voldemort. But I didn't, and I don't know how to deal with it anymore. How do I stop him from entering my mind when he's dead?_

_I moved out of The Burrow, and into Grimmauld Place. I always thought being alone would be awful, but I found that I don't mind it. I don't really miss talking to Ron and Hermione, though I know I probably should._

_Today I went back to Hogwarts, to help with the reconstruction. McGonagall asked me to rebuild the potion lab. I can't help but think you'd be horrified if you knew that was my job. No doubt you'd tell me I was doing everything wrong._

_They refuse to put a portrait of you in the new Potions lab, but I'll find a way to convince the Ministry that you deserve to be honored._

_I promise I'll keep fighting._

_I hope you're doing well, wherever you are. I hope you're doing better than I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

 

*****

 

Severus Snape leaned back in his black leather chair, eyebrows raising slightly. He had immediately recognized the handwriting on the front of the letter. How could he not, it was Harry Potter's after all.

He wasn't sure if he was angry or surprised, perhaps it was a mixture of both. How dare Potter assume that he wanted to be saved? How dare he have the audacity to refer to him by his first and last name? Had the boy learned no respect? 

No, It appeared he hadn't. 

Of course it was too much to ask. 

It was to much to have people leave him alone, to just accept that he was gone. He should have known Potter would be too stubborn to accept his death.

Damn Potter. 

He ran a hand through his slightly ragged hair, closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. 

Without really knowing why, he uncapped his inkquill, and began to write a response. 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_How touching. I'm sure that you are very concerned with my innocence. You did always have that god awful Gryffindor complex, needing to save everyone and whatnot._

_Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't need saving? That I don't want it? Of course not. You only think of what suits YOU. You feel guilty, and you needed to find a way to relieve that guilt. I just happen to be there for you. I'm just something to focus on, something to distract you from your problems._

_And that, Mr. Potter, is why Voldemort is still able to get to you, even after his death. You push away your feelings, and distract yourself constantly. You'd do anything to avoid dealing with the root of the problem._

_So much for your supposed Gryffindor bravery. You're running away, and there is nothing I can do to help with that._

_I'm so glad you think it's appropriate to vent your feelings to "your dead Potions professor."_

_I'm simply enthralled with your life. Please, do go on about the wretched students you call "friends". I'd love to hear more. You were right about one thing though, I am horrified to know you're in charge of rebuilding the Potions section of Hogwarts. What a horror. I think my worst dreams are coming true._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

 

He shoved the letter into a desk drawer after the ink had dried, knowing full well that the letter would never be sent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are super short, but I promise they’ll get longer. I just wanted to give you a glimpse of Snape’s POV and letters he wrote but never sent, because they’ll tie in to the story later. 
> 
> Also, is anyone else having problems with publishing on AO3, or is it just me?

 

 _Dear Severus Snape_ ,

 _The strangest thing happened today. Draco came to Hogwarts to fill his community service sentence, and we were actually civil towards each other._ _We went to a muggle cafe, and talked about the past. We agreed to be friends, and are now working together to rebuild the potion wing._

_I went out with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna tonight. It feels like ages since the last time we talked. It was actually pretty nice. I'm glad Ron is doing better. I was worried about him. I still worry about George and Mrs. Weasley, though._

_I realized today that I_ don't _want to be an Auror anymore. I'm sick of fighting, sick of protecting people. I'm done. I've decided to take up a career in Potions.  Yes, I can see you laughing right now._

_"Harry Potter? Working with Potions?"_

_A ridiculous notion, I know. But I'm interested in the subject now, for whatever reason, and I wish to learn more. I'm sure that you're turning over in your grave right now, wherever that may be._

_I hope that you've moved on to the next great adventure, and I hope you're enjoying it immensely. (I channeled my inner Dumbledore for that one, aren't  you proud?)_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

**** 

Of course Potter wouldn't just send one letter. No, he had to treat him like he was some kind of diary. Really, out of all the people to write to, why him? Why not Dumbledore, or Lupin, or Black? Even his parents, for Merlins sake. Why him.

 _This is Karma for being a bad person_ A small voice whispered in his mind. 

"Shut up." He muttered, running a hand over his tired face. 

How was he supposed to do this? He didn't know how to deal with things like this. 

What did Potter expect to get from this? He clearly didn't expect a response back. Potter had no suspicions about him being alive, so what did he want? 

Snape eyed the letter again. 

And Potter wanted to work with Potions! What a disaster. The war must have messed him up even more than he had thought. He was clearly suffering from some sort of brain injury. 

This really was ridiculous. He shouldn't feel the need to write something back. He didn't owe Potter anything. 

Yet his hand was shaking slightly, and didn't stop until he started writing a response. Once again, he cursed Potter. He was supposed to be starting a new life! Not dealing with an emotional wreck of a teenager. 

But despite his annoyance, he wrote back anyway. 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
_

_I am simply appalled. I'm not sure there's much more to say about the situation.  
_

_Why you have the desire to write about Gryffindor pub night is beyond me. Of course, I am so very relieved to hear that Mr. Weasley is doing well. How splendid. Just what I needed to hear. What a shame you had to bring up Mr. Longbottom, though. The very thought of him makes me ill.  
_

_Also, if I may quote you,  
_

_"Harry Potter? Working with Potions? A ridiculous notion."  
_

_I believe that I have nothing left to add to that statement, other than the fact that you working with Potions would be atrocious. But please, feel free to prove me wrong.  
_

_And Potter, if you believe that I'd be proud of you for quoting Dumbledore, you'd be quite wrong. Dumbledore was nothing more than an old fool who nearly got you killed.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I broke up with Ginny today.  
_

_That's all I can think about. I feel so guilty. I don't know when I stopped loving her. All I know is that I couldn't keep pretending I loved her. I'm worried Ron will  be furious. He expected us to get married, so we could be the perfect family. He expected us to live happily ever after, just like everyone else.  
_

_Why do people get mad when I ruin their visions of what they think my life should be? Everyone wanted me to marry Ginny, have tons of kids, become an Auror, and save the world. I don't want that. Why don't they want something that will make me happy?  
_

_Would it really be so bad to just sit in a house, in the middle of nowhere, all alone, and just read?  I could study Potions, spells, whatever I wanted. I could get better at cooking, or maybe something stupid, like whittling wood.  
_

_I hope wherever you are, you're happy. I hope you're able to do what you want, even if that means doing nothing. I'm sorry I've made no progress with clearing your name lately. Don't worry,_ I _haven't given up.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter  
_

 

****

 

Snape barely resisted the urge to cast " _Deletrius_ " at the parchment in front of him.

It would be so satisfying to see the letter disintegrate under his wand. Yet something stopped him. 

He scowled and rolled his eyes. 

Of course Potter would write about the Weasley's. Snape had always cared so much for them in his lifetime, or so Potter appeared to think. 

As he read on through the letter, he barely managed to avoid flinching. He would never admit it, but part of the letter reminded him of himself. 

Being alone, Potter had said. Doing nothing besides reading and working on Potions. That was something he had always wanted, especially when he was younger. But now that he had it, he wasn't so sure that was what he wanted anymore. 

It was best not to dwell on those thoughts though. 

Numbly, automatically, he wrote a response back. Of course, he would never send it back, but something about the action made him feel better. 

He hated it. 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
_

_How heartbreaking. I'm_ so _glad you think that I enjoy spending my free time reading about teenage angst. Whatever will you ever do, not having a girlfriend? Such a shame, my heart really goes out to you. How you must be suffering.  
_

_I have to applaud you, though. I never thought that you'd have the guts to do something other than become an Auror.  You would have been a pretty terrible one anyway, I have to say.  
_

_You said that you wish I am "Happy wherever I am." Yet you continue to send me letters filled with utter nonsense. Honestly, even after my "death" you continue to wear my patience thin. And to think, this is "Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world!"  
_

_If only the world knew.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_Draco and I finished the Potions lab today. It looks nearly identical to the old one. I wonder if you'd approve.  
_

_I was thinking about the time Remus showed us a boggart in Defense against the Dark Arts. Everyone laughed when Neville's boggart was you. He said the 'Riddikulus' spell, and imagined you wearing his grandmothers clothes. It was quite amusing, really. I always made fun of Neville for having you as his worst fear.  
_

_Until today.  
_

_I was starting to rebuild the Potions storage room. I ran into the boggart you kept there, to protect the Potions and ingredients. I didn't realize it was a boggart, not at first. It was you, bleeding out on the ground, telling me it was my fault you were dead.  
_

_Draco stepped in and vanished the boggart, then took me to lunch. I never expected Draco of all people to try to comfort me. I thought he would mock me. But he didn't. He told me about his boggart, and bought me lunch. Maybe he is a friend, and not just a civil acquaintance.  
_

I _wonder what your boggart was? Probably nothing as silly as a dead man taunting you. Maybe someday I'll find out.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter_

 

****

 

Severus Snape stared at the parchment in front of him with a look that could be described as a mixture of disgust and horror.

The longer he stared at the words in front of him, the more disgusted he became. 

He wasn't sure if he was disgusted with Potter or with himself. What do you say to someone who just admitted that you're their worst fear? 

His breathing was uneven, and he tried to take deep breaths. He tried to relax, to no avail. He shouldn't be this affected. It was just Potter. 

But that was the thing, wasn't it? It wasn't _just_ Potter. 

No, Longbottom didn't bother him. In fact, it rather amused him. 

But Potter? He had faced The Dark Lord. Death. A basilisk. Nearly everyone he loved dying. 

Yet his worst fear was him. 

The words in front of him blurred, his vision went red. 

“You absolute _brat_." He hissed. "Me? Me? I did nothing but try to protect you! You hated me, and I despised you. That's just how it was! I didn't even die, you idiotic child!" 

It briefly occurred to him that he might very well be going insane. Here he was, absolutely seething, yelling at a piece of _parchment_.

Grabbing his inkwell so quickly it almost spilled, he began to angrily scribble a response. 

 

 _Dear Mr. Potter_ ,

_Have you lost your mind? All logic? You have faced the most powerful wizard in history, yet your worst fear is me?  
_

_Potter, I have always told you that you're not good enough. Why would my opinion matter now?  
_

_And for Merlin's sake Potter, I don't need to hear about how Malfoy is going soft. It's revolting. As for your work on the Potions lab, you're right. I'm sure I'd be appalled.  
_

_You asked what my boggart was. That's a rather personal question, but I suppose you'll never read this anyhow. I don't know why I'm wasting my precious time writing you a response. I feel like an idiotic sentimental Gryffindor.  
_

_My boggart shouldn't be hard to guess, no thanks to your beloved Godfather. And before you ask, no. I don't hold a grudge against Lupin. But your father? Your Godfather? They were very nearly murderers.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I am an utter mess. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I said something about Potions, but I haven't even begun to study yet. I can't find the motivation to get a job. I just want to focus on right now. Focus on rebuilding Hogwarts. Focus on trying to clear your name. (Which is going terribly, thanks for asking.) Focus on not killing Malfoy when we have to talk. Focus on my friends for once.  
_

_I wish I had more time. I should be visiting victims of the war, endorsing the Ministry, running for a political job, or trying to be an Auror at least. I shouldn't be sitting at home, eating take out Chinese food, writing about my pathetic life to a dead man.  
_

_I should be happy. Ron tells me I could have any girl I wanted. Though I know he's still a bit upset about Ginny. I can't blame him. We could have been the perfect family, if it wasn't for me.  
_

_I could be going to a party, getting pissed, forgetting about everything, yet I'm just sitting here. Thinking about the war.  
_

_Professor, the dreams are so bad. I see everyone dying. I'm the last person on Earth. Just me, and that terrible, noseless Monster. And he always wins. I wish you could tell me how to stop the nightmares.  
_

_Did you ever had bad dreams, while you were serving him? Did you wake up alone, drenched in sweat, wondering when the dreams would come true? No, you probably didn't. You're strong, and yes, I know, I'm  weak._ I _couldn't control my emotions. I still can't. How did you do it? How did you live with it? Please. Please Answer_ me _.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter_

 

*****

 

Snape glanced at the letter in front of him with a long sigh. He didn't bother feeling angry, or even annoyed. He just felt tired. He had accepted that this was his fate, being tortured with letters from Harry Potter.

He was stuck in his own personal hell. Sure, he had tried to ignore the letters. But whenever he left them on his desk without writing a response, that was all he could think about. It was like having a giant stack of ungraded papers sitting in front of him. It was unnerving, to say the least. 

Part of him was disgusted that he felt such a strong need to reply to the letters, even though he never sent them back. Because really, what was the _point?_  

The other part of him was simply confused, and somewhat frustrated. Why did it have to be Potter? It could've been anyone in the world, but no. It just had to be him. 

Severus drained his cup of tea, staring at the letter from Harry in distaste. He couldn't even begin to compose a response to that train wreak of a confession. 

It was close to midnight, and here he was, unable to sleep, because of wretched Potter. 

Maybe he felt such a strong compulsion to respond to the letters because of his OCD. Yes, that must be it. He just hated leaving things unfinished. 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until he replied, he began to write. 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I think you said it all. You are a complete and utter wreak. I don't even know what to begin to say to you.  
_

_First of all, you might refrain from calling the dark lord "A noseless monster" while in public. I have a strong feeling that would be frowned upon, though it is quite an accurate description of him.  
_

_Second, I do think that Mr. Weasley is quite incorrect. You may be "the chosen one", but women still have standards, you know. If it makes you feel any better, Potter, I think you and Miss Weasley made a terrible couple to begin with. She was infatuated with you, and you needed a distraction. Everyone knows that's not love. So no, you wouldn't have been "the perfect family."  
_

_Thirdly, your nightmares. Maybe if you had PAID A BIT OF ATTENTION during our private lessons you'd be doing a bit better. But no, you're too good to listen, too good to follow the rules. Well now you're paying the consequences.  
_

_You want to know if I had nightmares? Of course I did. But I learned to control my emotions and block my thoughts by learning about the mind. I suggest you do the same.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_Today was an odd day. Draco came over, I'm not really sure why. It was pretty awkward at first, but it turned out to be okay. We cooked dinner and played chess. It didn't feel as forced as I thought it would. He's definitely changed.  
_

_I know he was your favorite Potions student. I thought about that while we were playing chess. It seems like my mind can't stop connecting things to you. I wonder why that is? You're haunting me, professor, whether you mean to or not.  
_

_You'd probably be smug about it, causing pain to the boy who lived, even after death. I can't help but feel like you're somehow torturing me on purpose. I cannot stop thinking about the war, thinking about your death.  
_

_Not just your death, necessarily. Everyone's. Sirius. Fred. Remus and Tonks.  
_

_I never found out how Remus and Tonks died. Did they die together, do you think? And why were they holding hands when I saw their bodies? Did someone arrange them like that?  
_

_I should go visit Teddy. I keep forgetting. I don't know why Remus chose me to be Teddy's godfather. I'm doing a terrible job of it.  
_

_How can I face a child when I know it's my fault his parents are dead? They died because I wasn't quick enough, wasn't strong enough.  
_

_Has someone ever died because of you? I can't help but think someone probably has. How did you keep your emotions out? I envy that you appeared_ so _cold and heartless.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter_

 

******

 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Yes, how wonderful to hear about my favorite and least favorite Potions student hanging out. You have simply made my day.  
_

_Potter, you really are astounding sometimes. Have you lost the ability to think for yourself? You connect events to me because you feel guilty, end of story. I would've thought that you would've connected that by now. Obviously, I'm giving you too much credit.  
_

_And I am not "torturing you on purpose", though that is an appealing idea at times.  
_

_No, you're doing a good job torturing yourself.  
_

_As for Remus and Tonks, I am unaware how they died. Perhaps you should write a letter to Remus, yes? I'm sure he had some reason to entrust his little brat to you. I can only imagine why, though. You must face the child, if you wish to be present in his life. That is fairly obvious, Mr. Potter.  
_

_As for your foolish question, yes. People have died because of me. You were there for Dumbledore, though I suppose you don't blame me for that anymore. I blame myself for your mothers death. I didn't keep the emotions out, no matter what you think. I let them eat me alive for awhile, before I learned mind control. Mind control, however,_ is _not always perfect.  
_

_Keep that in mind.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_

 

*******

 

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I'm starting to make progress. It's not much, but it's something. I had Rita Skeeter write an article about you. Don't worry, I proof read it, and it's not complete trash. I'm starting to make some noise. The Ministry can't ignore me now. They can't ignore your innocence anymore.  
_

_While your article wasn't trash, I can't say the same about mine. In the interview I gave her, Rita claimed that I was dating Draco Malfoy. That's ridiculous, right? I mean, I'm not gay. I loved Ginny. I had a crush on Cho. Sure, I can appreciate guys that are attractive, but I'm not GAY.  
_

_And maybe I've questioned my sexuality before, but who hasn't? It doesn't mean anything.  
_

_I'm not sure if Draco is angry or amused right now. You've known him longer than I have, what do you think? I honestly think it's a mixture of both.  
_

_I'll probably have to face Kingsley soon. I'm not looking forward to it. But I'm ready to get this mess over with, to clear your name.  
_

_I plan to visit Teddy tomorrow. Maybe I'll go to the Burrow and visit Ron and Hermione too.  
_

_Do you think I'll ever be able to move on from the war? To finish cleaning up the mess I made, to stop being the hero for once? To get the closure I_ so _desperately seek, to get revenge? Will the nightmares ever go away?  
_

_Probably not.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter_

 

*******

 

Snape stared at the letter in disgust. _Rita Skeeter_. Writing about _him_. How dare Potter stick his nose where it didn't belong? How dare he find it appropriate to rant to a professor about his sexual orientation?

Again, he wondered to himself, _why him_?

How long would he have to sit here in silence, receiving letters from bloody Harry Potter? 

Fingers clenching in frustration, he began to do the inevitable. He began to write. 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_How could you ever think that I'd approve Rita Skeeter writing about me?_ Do _you really think that it ma_ kes me feel _better to know that YOU proof read it? Absolutely not.  
_

_As for your pathetic rambling about your schoolboy crushes, do stop. I am growing very close to gouging my eyes out with my quill. I couldn't care less about your problems, or life, so kindly go to hell.  
_

_You asked about your nightmares. In my personal opinion, the answer is no. They will not go away.  
_

_You are not strong enough to make them.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I have good news! Ron and Hermione got engaged today. I'm so happy for them. Ron even asked me to be his best man.  
_

_I went to visit Teddy today, and Draco came with me. I think he secretly really likes Teddy, though he'd never admit it. I was happy to see him and Andromeda getting along.  
_

_I found out that Draco was opening a Potions shop today. I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner! I'm sure you'd be very proud of him.  
_

_Anyway, visiting Teddy today got me thinking. Why did no one ever visit me as a child? Dumbledore had to have known that I wasn't in the best conditions. Why didn't he help me? Why didn't Remus ever visit me? He was one of my dads best friends, yet he never came to see me. Not once.  
_

_Everyone was just content to sit back at let me live with those terrible people.  
_

_My Aunt and Uncle made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. They regularly starved me, and made me do chores. I don't tell very many people about them. I don't want people to pity me. I know you think I grew up living a privileged, spoiled life, but I really didn't. In fact, casting a patronus was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, simply because it was so hard to think of a happy memory.  
_

_I wonder what your childhood was like. Where you happy as_ a _child? You never seemed very happy as an adult.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter  
_

 

*****

 

A cupboard. The boy had lived in a cupboard. And Dumbledore had let him. For years.

How could he had have allowed that? He had just placed their only hope of winning the war in the hands of abusive monsters. 

And he made it sound like everything had been _okay_. The boy could barely cast a patronus for Merlins sake! How was that _okay_? 

He began to scratch his response down. It was at first sarcastic, but it slowly turned sincere, almost..... sympathetic. No, no. He was not feeling sympathy. Not towards Potter. 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Im oh so glad to hear about_ your stuck up _Gryffindor friends. How delightful. Make sure they save me a seat at the wedding, I'll surely be there.  
_

_I am being sincere though, when I say I'm glad to hear about Draco. I was truly worried about what would happen to him after the war. I believe a Potions shop is a wonderful idea. He'll do well.  
_

_Potter, perhaps I owe you an apology. I will not apologize for my comments about you being a dimwit, for those types of comments are true. But I will admit, I was wrong about your living conditions. I had no idea you were forced to live with those putrid muggles. However, that is no excuse for your actions, or your lack of logic or knowledge. I can say, however, that no one ever visited you because no one was aware you were in such conditions.  
_

_My childhood.... it was.... less than pleasant to say the least. Let's just say that I may be able to relate to some parts of your childhood. That is all I wish to say. That is all_ I _will ever say. Even though you'll never get this letter.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape  
_

 

*******

 

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I sent you a howler today. Im not exactly sure why. I was angry. I needed to vent. I'm still not sure if I'm angry at you or myself.  
_

_Why did you have to die? Sure, you made my life living hell at times, but life would be easier if you were alive. If you were alive, I could still hate you. If you were alive, I wouldn't have to try and convince the world that you're not a traitor. Sure, I'd defend you in court. But I wouldn't have to fight. Not like this. You could fight for yourself.  
_

_I brewed a potion today. It was simple. Nothing impressive. Nothing to be proud of. But it was a start.  
_

_I'm beginning to wish I paid more attention in class._ I _want to learn more now, but it's too late. Not that you'd teach me anyways, even if you were still alive.  
_

_Please tell me you're still alive.  
_

_Please._

 

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter_

 

*****

 

Snape's face was pale. Much paler than usual, as he stared at the screaming red envelope in his hands. He refused to let even a hint of an emotion grace his face, even if he was alone. It was a habit, not letting emotions show.

He felt sick as he listened to Harry screaming. 

_"You had the anti venom, you bastard! You could have lived! How did you not predict that something like this would happen! You're gone now, and you can't ever come back! How do you think Draco feels? What about McGonagall? What about ME? I miss you, you idiot!"_

The screaming turned into sobs.

 _"I miss you_..." 

Snape closed his eyes, the envelope in his hands fluttering to the ground. 

 _Harry_. 

It shouldn't hurt to hear his voice.  He hated Potter's voice. He should feel disdain. Not.... whatever it was he was feeling. 

 

He collapsed into the chair next to him.

 

_Dear Potter,_

_You sent me a Howler today. I cannot say that I fully understand why. I do not believe that you truly miss me. I believe that you miss the idea of me.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I visited Draco's Potion shop today. It's really kind of amazing that someone can accomplish so much by the age of 18, even if he didn't have to work for all his money.  
_

_It's really starting to hit me, we're adults now.  
_

_I realized something today. I'm not gay. I like both genders. I don't know why I feel so relieved. I just felt so...lost before. Confused. Now I feel like I know who I am.  
_

_I went out with Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione tonight. Neville announced that he and Luna are dating, and that he's  planning on opening a herbology shop. I'm really happy for them. I just can't help but feel a little lonely. Everyone has someone. Everyone has something. Ron is going to be an Auror. Hermione wants to work for the ministry. Luna is going to be a healer. Neville has his plants. Draco has his Potions.  
_

_But I have no one, and nothing. Sure, I'm studying Potions with Draco, but I don't think that I'll ever be great at it. Everyone has their thing, except me.  
_

_Well I guess that's not really true. I do have one thing.  
_

_Voldemort.  
_

_I have nightmares, and fame that_ I _don't want.  
_

_If you didn't have Potions, what would your thing be?  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter_

 

****

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has been over 2 weeks. I am growing quite tired of this. Do you plan to do this for the rest of your life? Will I be condemned to my own personal hell, reading your letters for the rest of mine?  
_

_You say that you have nothing, but as I recall, you were quite good at Defense against the Dark Arts. Is there a reason you wish to avoid that particular subject?  
_

_Voldemort cannot be your "thing", Potter, I forbid it. As we've talked about, the nightmares are your own fault. You simply need to study your mind. But we both know you're too good for that.  
_

_My thing is Potions. It always will be. If it wasn't, I would_ go _into DADA, much like you. Is your curiosity satisfied yet?  
_

_Good. Now kindly stop bothering me.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape  
_

******

 

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I brewed Burning Basilisk Skin today. It's in Draco's stock room right now. He said it's good enough to see to people. I'm not sure why, but it makes me ridiculously happy when he says stuff like that. People are buying my Potions!  
_

_I've heard that the children at Hogwarts are enjoying the Potions labs. Would you sneer at their happiness, or be secretly pleased? I wish I knew. I wish you were here to see Draco's Potions shop. It really is amazing.  
_

_On a darker note, I had to go to The Burrow for Dinner today. Ginny tried to convince me to get back together with her. We got into a fight, and I blurted out that I'm gay. Of course I'm not, it just kind of came out. Anyway, Ron was furious with me. George took me outside, and we sat in the snow for awhile. He told me he was gay, and he found out after he had his first kiss. I asked him if he would kiss me, since I've only ever kissed girls before. And Merlin, it was incredible. I've never felt anything like it.  
_

_Anyway, I have a small memorial next to your grave right now. It's not much, but I'll keep working on your case. Having Hermione in the Ministry might help me immensely._ I _hope you're doing well.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Harry Potter_

 

******

 

It had been three months, and Snape couldn't do it anymore. He had no more patience left.

He didn't want to hear anymore about Harry's potions, his love life, or his noble charity of clearing people's names. 

No, he was done. Today he would write back a letter. Today would be different. Today he would actually send the letter back.

 

******

 

Good, he had finally sent a letter back to the brat. Hopefully he would stop responding soon. 

But for some reason, his hand still twitched impatiently under his dining room table, and he hated himself more than ever as he began to write a fresh letter that would never be sent

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Today was the first time_ I _have seen you since the war. I wasn't sure if I was disgusted or pleased to see that you hadn't changed one bit. You barged into my home without a second thought, and though I was annoyed, perhaps a part of me admired your courage. No one else would have dared to go after the dreaded potions master.  
_

_Even if I admire your courage, Potter, I cannot say that I hope that you will come back.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape  
_

 

*******

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You got me a Christmas gift. The best Christmas gift I have ever received, in fact. I don't understand why you went to such lengths to do a thing like that for me. No one ever has before, and I only admit that because I know that you will never read this.  
_

_I'm not sure whether_ I _should be furious or touched. You did a very stupid thing, risking my exposure. But at the same time, what you did was remarkable. You single handedly tracked down DuPont. If you had shown this kind of effort at Hogwarts, you could have been top of your class. Life could've been so different, but alas, it was not.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_

 

*****

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It's New Years Eve, and you got completely drunk at Draco's house, not surprisingly. You came into my room, invaded my privacy, and climbed into my bed. I'm sitting on the couch writing this letter right now, actually.  
_

_Though I loathe to admit it,_ I _was somewhat stunned by your actions. You really aren't afraid of me anymore. Drunk or not, most of my prior students would flee at the mere sight of me. But you didn't. You continue to surprise me, Potter, though I'm not sure if that's a good thing.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_

 

*******

 

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Yes. It's Harry now, not Mr. Potter. I suppose you'd like to know why I made the sudden change.  
_

_Today, a few things happened yesteray that I cannot ignore. First of all, you refused to believe that I took my coffee black. You know that I like sugar in my tea, so you decided I must like sugar in my coffee as well. You're right. No one has ever noticed that before, and I have never admitted it. This may sound like a small, insignificant detail, but I find that that's rather the point. Who else would notice such an absurdly minor detail?  
_

_Second of all, you saved my life. I don't think you even realized that you did it, but you did. A potion exploded, and covered me with its contents. You dragged me up two flights of stairs, bathed me, and got me into bed, safe and sound. I was furious at first, I now realize that you did it to protect me. I was stunned when I woke up beside you, but I cannot blame you for that anymore. I reacted badly, and I apologize for that. You were as sick as I was.  
_

_I now owe you a life debt, though I doubt you should ever know. I am aware of your feelings about such things. I wish I could persuade you to feel otherwise, but I am fully aware that I cannot. I can only hope that I am able to fulfill the life debt fairly easily in the future....  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Harry Potter,_

I  _left today. You tried to stop me with the imperious curse, which was obviously a severe lack in judgement on your part. No one has ever tried to cast the imperious curse on me before, not even the Dark Lord. I’m still debating on whether it was bravery or idiocy that drove you to make your decision. Perhaps it was a mixture of both._

_You sent me a letter after I left, not that I’m surprised. What is it with you and your fixation on letters? It may have worked out for the best though, because I’m actually writing on the back of the letter now._

_You asked me to come home. Since when has Grimmauld Place become “home”? It doesn’t matter, I suppose, because I can’t go back, even if I would like to. And I don’t want to, in case you were wondering. I can’t return, because you want nothing more than to control me._

_And I killed someone. There, I said it. How do you feel about that, hm?_

_Perhaps I’ll see you again during visitation hours when they place me in a cell in Azkaban._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_******_

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_You tried to kill me today. Well, it wasn’t you, obviously. It was most likely some kind of potion or curse. Either way, I fully regret my decision to return home._

_Merlin, I keep telling myself that, that I regret coming home. But somehow I don’t, because I ended up saving you. And when you were under the influence of a dark curse or potion, you came to me. That’s an odd thing to be flattered by, isn’t it? The fact that you tried to kill me and not someone else._

_I felt your true power today, when you attacked me. If I hadn’t been able to convince you to let me go, you would have killed me. You’re much stronger then I am. I wonder why you keep such power bottled up inside you. Are you afraid of it? I can’t help but think that you are._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_*******_

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, its just Harry now. Why? Because you asked me to call you that, earlier this morning. And that was the moment that I knew I made the right decision in getting you a gift for Irenic’s Day._

_When you had a nightmare, I came and sat next to your bed for awhile. You were still wearing the bracelet I got you._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_******_

_Dear Harry,_

_You received several pictures from Miss Parkinson today. You insisted on showing me the pictures, though Merlin knows why. I couldn’t help but notice how close you and Mr. Malfoy have become. It makes me wonder just how close you two truly are._

_I finally gathered the courage to ask you about your boggart. I will admit, it hurt to hear that I represent the war for you, that it hurts to look at me. I couldn’t find it in me to be mad, though. Because when I look in the mirror, I see the war too._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_*****_

_Dear Harry,_

_You said that I looked like my father today, and that I’m probably exactly like him._

_I hope I’m not. I hope you never look at me and see the man that my father is. That’s why I dropped the Snape title. I never want to hear you call me “Snape” ever again._

_It’s only Severus now. I thought that it might bother me at first, you calling me by my first name. But it doesn’t. Maybe its the way that you say it, but I could listen to you say it as often as you wished._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to update! Life has been crazy the past few weeks. After this chapter, this fic will pick up a few years after "Dear Severus Snape" left off, so it won't just be letters anymore. Hopefully you enjoy it!!

_Dear Harry,_

_The Death Eaters came back today. Part of me blames myself for everything. I can't help but wonder what I could have done differently during the war. I know you wonder that too. You didn't even have to say it out loud for me to know. As we sat hunched together in that tiny cupboard, I could almost hear your thoughts. I don't know why you thought that I could protect you, there in that cupboard, but you clung to me as though your life depended on it.  You didn't know that I was just as terrified as you were. You didn't know that that cupboard reminded me of my childhood too, that it reminded me of my father. You didn't know that my hands trembled at the thought of facing the Death Eaters just outside the door. And I didn't want you to know, because for the first time in my life, you looked at me as though I could do anything. You looked at me as though I could singlehandedly bring down The Dark Lord himself, as though I could protect you from anything. And I wanted to, so, so badly.  
_

_I’m sorry that I couldn't.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus  
_

_********_

_You're an idiot, Potter. You're a brainless, half-baked fool. How could you let them get to you like that? How could you let them hurt you? You know how dangerous Diagon Alley is. You, of all people, know what kind of dangers lie there, yet you let your guard down. And now you're at St. Mungo's, and there's nothing I can do to help you. Damnit, Harry, why is it always you? And you dragged Draco into it as well! I hardly think that they're giving you adequate healing potions either, so now I have to spend all night brewing ones that I know will work. I don't even know what your injuries are! All I can do is cling to this damned newspaper, wondering when you'll come home._

_If you'll come home.  
_

_Please come home.  
_

_-Severus  
_

_******_

_Sectumsempra. Damn it all. Do you know how close you came to dying? If Draco hadn't been there, you would be six feet under right now, because of a spell I invented. Bloody hell, Potter. I don't even care that you hate me right now. I don't care that you can't stand to look at me. I couldn't meet your eyes right now even if I wanted to. Because the truth is, I did this to you. It's my fault that you're in pain, my fault that you nearly died. I wasn't strong enough during the war. I had to give The Dark Lord something. I never thought it would be you. I'm trying to heal you. I'm trying to get rid of the scars. I know that you hate me right now, but I'm trying._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus  
_

_******_

_Dear Harry,_

_You lost the bloody bracelet. Of course you did. It shouldn't have even hurt me to see that you weren't wearing it. But after you sided with Longbottom, something in me snapped. I thought that you wouldn't let anyone find out about me, that you wouldn't tell anyone. I was wrong. And as much as I loathe to admit it, I couldn't leave that house. I couldn't walk out those doors. Not with you begging me to stay. Merlin, some days I really hate you.  
_

_-Severus  
_

_******_

_Harry. I'm sorry. I know it's going to be over soon. I killed Parkinson today, and we can't hide it forever. I know how this will end, I just don't know when. I'm sorry that Ill have to leave you. You'll probably never find this letter, but if you do, take care of Draco for me. If The Ministry finds me, they'll kill me. Don't blame yourself for it, because I know that you will. It's not your fault. And if I die, know that I don't regret saving you. I would do it all again. If I rot away in Azkaban, not a single day will go by where I don't hope that you're somewhere safe.  
_

_Goodbye, Harry.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus  
_

_*******_

_Dear Harry,_

_I need you. I don't want to admit it, but I need you, just as you need me. You saved my life, don't think that I don't know that. You saved my life in more ways than one. You helped me get through my trial. You helped me get through my mother's death. I was so angry with you, but I can't do it anymore. I need something in my life to be normal again. And somehow, normal has become being with you.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus  
_

_******_

_Harry,_

_We created a soul bond today. It didn't go as planned, though I don't think you noticed anything. I can feel your emotions sometimes. They're faint at first, but they're getting stronger. I don't know what's happening. I don't know how to fix it. I only wanted to protect you, but I fear I'm making things worse. The last thing I want is for you to work on this case, but I suppose that I can't change your mind. Once we catch this supposed Death Eater, hopefully we can move on with our lives. It's a strange thought, thinking about our future. What are we, Potter? Besides bond mates, that is. What's going to happen after things settle down? Sometimes I wonder if I really should leave. The last thing I want to do is put you in danger.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus  
_

_*******_

_Harry,_

_I love you too. Perhaps I have for a long time now, I could just never put the feelings into words. I tried to put the feelings into words, but I’ve always done better conveying my feelings through actions. I hope that helping you catch a deranged Death Eaters shows my feelings clearly enough.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Severus._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry I took so long to update! So this is kind of the last chapter, depending on what you want. This chapter has a happy ending, and the next one will have kind of a sad one. So if you want, you can just pretend that this chapter is the last one. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

***Three years later*** 

It had been a number of months since Harry had bothered to go into the cupboard under the stairs. His hands shook slightly as he stared at the small door in front of him, though he knew that his fears were irrational. There was nothing to be afraid of. 

Snape had turned it into somewhat of a secret getaway. It was filled with sparking lights and vibrant colors, and was roughly triple its original size. It was a safe place they could go if they were ever in danger, or if life simply got too overwhelming. 

Harry was grateful for all the work that Snape had put into it, along with the rest of the house, but he still found it difficult to enter the small space. He didn't have much of a choice anymore though, because Teddy insisted that they make it his special clubhouse. Harry knew that he couldn't deny his godson forever. He knew that he'd eventually give in. 

So with trembling hands, he slowly knelt to the floor, and opened the tiny white door. It creaked open loudly, and with one last deep breath, he began to crawl in. 

With a wave of his wand, he turned on the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. They slowly flickered on, and illuminated the small space in a soft glow. Harry quickly glanced around him, making sure that the space was clean and safe for Teddy. 

He was just about the leave small room, when a rather large box in the corner of the cupboard caught his attention. He cautiously crawled towards the box, and gently lifted the lid off of it. 

Harry squinted as he examined the contents of the box in front of him. It was filled with parchment, all of which contained Snape's handwriting. He carefully took out a piece of parchment from the box, and let out a quiet gasp when he realized that it was a letter addressed to him. It was an older letter, dated over three years ago. 

His eyes quickly scanned the letter in front of him, and after a moment, he set it aside. He stared blankly at the box of letters in front of him, not quite processing what was happening. 

There were hundreds of them. Hundreds of letters, all addressed to him. 

He shifted so his legs were underneath him, then leaned against the wall behind him. He silently cast a locking spell at the cupboard door, and began to shift through the pile of letters in front of him. 

It was going to be a long night. 

 

******

Two hours later, Harry pulled the last letter out of the box. 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Some days I look at you, and all I can think about is our past. All I can think about is the war, the arguments, the countless nights stayed up brewing potions. It's not most people's idea of the perfect love story. It's not what I ever imagined for my future, and it's probably not what you ever imagined for yours. But here we are._

_We have a bond, Harry. A bond so strong that I can feel your emotions, and you can feel mine. And maybe I'm crazy, but part of me wants more._

_You've changed my life, Harry, and now it's my turn to change yours._ So _that's why I'm asking you;_

_Will you Marry me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

 

The letter fell out of Harry's hands as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. Was this real? Surely this couldn't really be happening. Severus would never ask him something like that, right? 

But as he read through all the letters again, he realized that it wasn't a joke. It was real. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he shoved the letters back into the box in front of him, and crawled out of the cupboard. He practically ran through the kitchen and up the stairs into their bedroom. He quickly shifted through Sirius's old desk until he found a sheet of parchment and an ink quill. 

With unsteady hands, he scribbled a response. 

 

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_Yes._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

 

*******

 

***Ten Years Later***

 

"Teddy! Get down here!"

"No! Not even Sev's pancakes could get me to go down there! I hate you!" 

Harry shot a desperate glance towards Snape, who simply shrugged. 

"I told you when we adopted him seven years ago that I wasn't dealing with his teenage angst." 

Harry groaned. 

"I don't even know why he's mad at me!" 

Snape sat down at the dining room table and let out a long sigh. 

“Something about 'not letting him date who he wants to date'." 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"He's only fifteen, Sev! And that girl is no good for him!" 

"You're only saying that because she's a Slytherin." 

Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“Hagrid says he caught her in the forbidden forest last year!" 

"Do you even hear yourself right now? You were in the forbidden forest more than your own bed." 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're not helping. This is about Teddy, not me." 

"Fine. You want to know what I think? I think you need to let Teddy make his own choices." 

"But hanging around that girl would be a mistake!" 

"Then it's his mistake to make." 

Harry was silent for a moment. 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I've been too hard on him. He gets good marks, he never gets in trouble..." 

"He's exactly like you, you know. Why do you think I was so weary to adopt him? Dealing with you is already more than I can handle." 

Harry snorted. 

"You're the one that married me." 

"And now we have a mini you running around the house, causing mayhem and destruction everywhere he goes." 

Harry laughed. 

“It's kind of fun though, isn't it?" 

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched upwards, and he hummed in response. 

Harry's smile faded after a moment, and he let out a long sigh. 

"Will you talk to him? I don't think he'll listen to me right now." 

Snape frowned. 

"I don't think that's the best idea..." 

"Come on, Sev. Please?" 

There was a long moment of silence. 

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." 

Harry shot him a small smile. 

“You'll be fine." 

 

******

Snape stood outside of Teddy's bedroom door, a plate full of pancakes in his hand. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. Did Harry really expect him to have a heartfelt conversation with this hormonal child? 

Before he could change his mind, he quietly knocked on the door in front of him. 

"Go away!" Teddy yelled. 

“It's me." Snape replied quietly. "I... I brought you some dinner. I thought that you might be hungry." 

There was a moment of silence, then Teddy's bedroom door slowly creaked open. 

"Sev?" 

"May I come in?" 

Teddy hesitated. 

“Yeah." He finally replied, stepping aside. 

Snape cautiously entered the room, and placed the stack of pancakes on Teddy's bedside table. 

“You know, Harry and I have been talking. And, well, he decided that letting you date maybe isn't such a bad decision after all." 

Teddy frowned. 

"I'm glad, but It wasn't really about that, anyway. He just always treats me like I'm a child, and I'm tired of it. And it's hard, because he's like my dad, you know? But I just... I never really feel like I belong. I feel like... I feel like I don't really have a family." 

Snape let out a quiet sigh. 

"Harry considers you to be his son, as do I. And I know that he can be protective at times, but he just wants you to have a better life than he had. He just wants you to know that he cares about you." 

“You... you consider me to be your son?" 

Snape's facial features softened. 

"Of course I do. I've kept my distance, because I don't want to push you, and I don't want you to think that you have to-" 

"I love you." 

“What?" 

Teddy blushed and looked down at his hands. 

“I... I love you. And Harry. I don't tell you guys enough. And I'm sorry, because I know I'm not always the easiest to deal with-" 

“We love you too." 

There was a loud creak, and both of them glanced up to see Harry leaning against the doorframe. 

"Hey." He greeted softly. "Can I come in?" 

Teddy nodded, and Harry sat down on the bed next to him. 

“I'm sorry for yelling at you." Teddy apologized softly. 

“It happens. You're a teenager. I get it, it's a hard time. I know I expect a lot from you. And I've been thinking about it, maybe it's time that Sev and I re-think some of the rules around here. You'll still have restrictions, don't get me wrong, but maybe we can be a little more flexible." 

“You mean it? You don't mind if I date Jessica?" 

Harry sighed. 

“I don't love the idea, but I suppose I can get used to it." 

Teddy grinned. 

"Awesome." 

"And I heard what you said earlier, about feeling like you don't have a family. I just want you to know that Sev and I will always be here for you, and we care for you very much." 

Teddy flung his arms around him, and Harry grinned. 

“Come on, Sev! Get in here." 

Snape shook his head with a feigned look of disgust. 

Teddy laughed. 

"Aw, come on. We know you want to..." 

Snape let out a dramatic sigh, and crossed the room in two long strides.

“If I must..." He muttered, wrapping his arms around both Harry and Teddy. 

In that moment, Snape knew it didn't matter that they weren't perfect. I didn't matter that he and Harry didn't have a perfect relationship. It didn't matter that they didn't have a perfect family. It didn't matter, because it was theirs. And he wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is the official last chapter! Thank you so much for sticking through this whole story with me. Again, this chapter going to be sad, so if you want a happy ending, the last chapter was the end of the story for you. You have been warned.

No one expected that Harry Potter would be the one that would go first. No one saw it coming. 

Whenever Harry and Severus talked about death, it always seemed so far away. It seemed as though they'd have all the time in the world. Even after fifty odd years of living together, the possibility of it seemed so far away. 

But now, Severus Snape knelt in front of a small gravestone in the corner of a small, private cemetery. 

The hoards of people had stopped coming a few days ago, and Severus felt as though he finally had time to grieve. 

It was raining, raining so hard that his long greying hair was plastered to the sides of his face, but he hardly seemed to notice. Flowers and burnt out candles surrounded him, and there were so many of them that he felt as though he was drowning. 

He briefly wondered if Harry would like them, then shook away the thought. It didn't matter anymore. 

He slowly traced the letters on the headstone in front of him, until his robes became heavy from all the rain. 

He had stayed here long enough. It was time. 

With a deep breath, he silently pulled a letter from his robe pocket, and gently placed it in front of the headstone. 

 

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I can't find words anymore. They seem to have left me, just like you have. There's nothing but static filling the space where those words used to float, nothing but darkness. There used to be a sort of space in my mind that you would occupy, as if you owned a room there. I could see you so vividly in that space, I could feel you so clearly. There was a part of me that hummed your emotions, a quiet reminder that you were there. But now? Now there's silence. You're not there anymore. It's as though the vows we made to each other simply vanished over night.  
_

_Even though you've left that space, and even though there's silence, I never once stopped thinking about you. Not for a single minute. Not even for a second. It's irrelevant that you left that little room in my mind. Because you're still there somehow. It's like you never left.  
_

_I never thought I'd ever say this when I was your professor, but I miss you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I tried my best. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you all those years ago, even when Dumbledore told me to. I watch your memories in the pensive every day, unable to stop thinking about you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to convince the world that you were more than just "The Boy Who Lived".  I'll keep trying though, I promise.  
_

_I thought the nightmares would stop after awhile. I thought I'd stop dreaming about you. How can I stop the thoughts?  
_

_Teddy wants to put a portrait of you up in Hogwarts, but I'm not sure I could ever face you. But I hope he does it, so the world can honor you for everything you've done.  
_

_I love you, Harry. I will never stop, even though you're far, far away. You're so far away that I feel I can never reach you again, but I promise I'll keep fighting.  
_

_I hope you're doing well, wherever you are. I hope you're enjoying the next great adventure.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Severus Snape_


End file.
